The Ball
by but it's FUN being THIS insane
Summary: "Why would I be invited to a ball given by the Konoe family?"  First story, if you like it you like it, if you don't you don't.
1. Chapter 1

I in no way shape or form claim ownership over this series and/or characters. Just sayin.

Setsuna looked at the outfit on the bed and sighed. She had gotten an anonymous invitation in the mail a few days before. It was to a ball hosted by the Konoe, a masquerade to be precise. The Konoe were like royalty in these parts and Setsuna was extremely curious as to why her…

Either way, she finished drying her hair and decided to leave it down as she changed. What she enjoyed about this outfit was the simple elegance of it. She decided to forego a dress to make it easier to move around. A simple pair of black slacks, long-sleeved button-down dark grey shirt, with nice shoes and a sleeveless trench coat tailored to her. Her black mask covered the top of her face with a silver dragon running across it. She had decided to leave her contacts at home. They served no reason other than to hide her red eyes, and not having them would help hide who she is.

She checked her invitation one last time; it said 7:30, same as all the other times. She checked her watch 7:13. After checking she had her keys, wallet, and invitation she headed out the door.

Konoka's breath was being held in anticipation; her servants were to tell her as soon as Sakurazaki Setsuna arrived. She had sent Setsuna an invitation she had made herself.

"Konoka-ojou-sama, the invitation has arrived. However you have said that this Setsuna was a female correct?"

"I did. Why?"

"The person with your invitation was male, or at least that is how it seems." Konoka was confused and decided to confront the man.

"What does he look like?"

"He had a black mask with a silver dragon across it and a black sleeveless trench coat." Konoka nodded.

"Thank you. I will take it from here."

Setsuna was standing off to the side feeling fairly interested in leaving. Multiple girls had come up to her and asked for a dance. She had declined all of them, and was still absolutely floored at the aspect of being here. Suddenly an absolute beauty showed up in front of her.

"May I see your invitation?" Setsuna stared at her as she reached into her coat to retrieve said document and passed it to the woman.

"Why do you have this? This invitation was made specially for Sakurazaki Setsuna." Setsuna was now even more confused.

"Specially made? Why?"

"I ask that you not patronize me, why do you have this?" Setsuna reached for her mask and took it off, causing a shocked look to pass over the woman's face.

"Simply because I am Sakurazaki Setsuna. May I now ask why this invitation was made just for me?"

Konoka stared at the dark haired beauty before her. Finally comprehending the question asked of her she blushed and ducked her head after demanding such answers as she had before.

"I… I'm sorry, my name is Konoe Konoka and…" She never got the chance to say more as Setsuna bowed lowly.

"Forgive me Miss Konoe, I did not recognize you." Konoka just scowled.

"Get up. Please get up. I hate it when people do that." Setsuna got up but refused to look into Konoka's eyes.

"Y-you said that my invitation was specially made. May I ask why?" Konoka half smiled.

"Because you didn't treat me like this when I met you before." Startled Setsuna looked into her eyes and was immediately drawn in, as was Konoka. It took some time, but Setsuna finally turned away and put back on her mask, clearing her throat in the process.

"Um… Have I met you before?"

"You, uh, you saved me earlier this week… Don't you remember me?" Setsuna looked back at her, carefully this time, eyes searching.

"I don't…" Her eyes widened, "You were the one who was about to be… How did you get my name?" Konoka looked down…

"Yes that was me. I just happen to have many resources and a swordswoman tends to pop out at people." Konoka just smiled again. "I wanted to thank you, for saving me… Would you like to dance?"

"I'm afraid I've never been a dancer… But I suppose I could make an exception." Setsuna smiled a bit and Konoka responded with a larger one.

"Come with me, I'll take you somewhere we can dance privately." Konoka grabbed her hand and led Setsuna to a balcony. It was well secluded but they could still hear the music from inside. Konoka put Setsuna's hands on her waist and put her own on Setsuna's shoulders. She looked up at Setsuna's face and giggled even with her mask on it was easy to tell that she was blushing.

"So, um, -clears throat-, so why were you out in the town, like one of us… Like a regular civilian?" Konoka frowned at her as she pulled away.

"Because I hate it when people do this type of thing, I hate people acting like I'm someone to be revered. I'm still human. I'm still Konoka. If I have to dress in rags for others to see that then fine, that's what I'll do."

"But… You've seen what some people are like, those men…" Konoka put a finger to her lips.

"If it hadn't been for those men, I would never have met you; you would never have shown me kindness. A kindness I've never seen before. Thank you, Setsuna. Thank you." Setsuna simply blushed and pulled Konoka back into the dance.

"Of course, Konoka." Now it was Konoka's turn to blush, as she buried her face in to Setsuna's shoulder.

They stayed like that for some time just swaying to the music, but Konoka had a question.

"Why did you come?"

"Wh-what? I don't understand…"

"Why did you come? What made you come here? From what I know you've never been to anything like this, so why?"

"I… honestly don't know. I guess I just wanted to see what it was like. Wanted to try something new…"

"May I ask one more thing?"

"Of course, anything."

"Why did you know what was going on? In the village, and it seemed as though you simply appeared." Setsuna was quiet for a long time and the silence turned to tension which tightened around them quickly.

"I'm sorry." Setsuna let her go and stepped back. "I should never have come, I thank you for the night my lady however I must take my leave."

Konoka looked close to tears. Setsuna hardened herself, bowed, and left. Konoka went after her.

"Just like that? You're going to leave just like that?" Konoka tried to catch her gaze but Setsuna refused to look anywhere near her.

"Yes. Forgive me my lady, but I must go." Konoka grabbed onto her arm.

"No, and I will not let go until you answer me." Setsuna rounded on her, grabbed her shoulders and brought their faces close. The anger in Setsuna's eyes was frightening Konoka.

"I am doing this for you. I am doing this so that you can live un-damned!" She pulled away her eyes saddening, "You don't deserve it. You of all people don't deserve it. Live your life Konoka. Live it and forget me. Knowing me will give you nothing but strife." The tears began running down Konoka's face and Setsuna wiped them away.

"I still don't understand. This isn't making any sense." Setsuna sighed.

"I am not what you think I am, Konoka. I'm not fully human, I'm a monster, I'm abnormal, and I'm not worth the life I have. Thank you, I will forever remember this night. You are a beautiful woman who can dazzle anyone with just a few words." She kissed the back of Konoka's hand. "Goodbye, Konoka." She ran as fast as she could to make it away before Konoka came to her senses.

Konoka looked down at her hand, tears still making their way down her face. She knew that she would never forget this night either, that it would haunt her forever until she found Setsuna again. She headed to her room, knowing this would not be the last time they would meet.


	2. Chapter 2

I in no way shape or form claim ownership over this series and/or characters. Just sayin.

Setsuna lay down on her bed and thought over the night, thought about the wonderful time that she had and was barely able to stop herself from weeping. She had had no idea as to why Konoka affected her so much, but she knew she had to let it go.

"I leave early tomorrow. It's the only way." There was a knock at her front door. 'It must be someone in need of my talents.' "One minute!" She did her best to make herself presentable while taking off her coat and putting in her contacts. She then went to open the door.

"Yes?" A figure shot through the door and latched onto her almost knocking them both backwards. After she got her balance back she looked down, just as the figure was looking up.

"Hello again Setsuna." Setsuna pried Konoka off of her and sat down on her couch tiredly.

"What do you want?" Konoka smirked.

"I require your services." Setsuna's head snapped up.

"What? Why?" Konoka sat down beside her.

"Because I've finally convinced my father to let me go free for a year or two. In that time I would like you to protect me, just in case." Setsuna's head dropped again.

"No."

"Too late, because I found you, and I don't plan on letting you go until you tell me the truth."

"Why me? Why would you choose me? There are those who are better then I am and could protect you better. I don't understand…"

"I don't know. I honestly don't, but I would like to learn about you. I want to know who you are."

"No."

"But-"

"No. The only thing that wanting this will give you is pain."

"I can endure pain. But you're wrong, that's not the only thing this would be able to give me." Konoka stood and brought Setsuna with her.

"Dance with me."

"What?"

"Dance with me… Please?" Konoka pulled her close and started to sway. Setsuna joined after some coaxing and they simply swayed for a while.

"You see? This isn't painful at all. I feel safe right now. Safe with you." Setsuna looked down and smiled. Konoka beamed back and buried her face into Setsuna's neck.

"Alright. You can stay, I don't know how long it'll be, but you can stay." Konoka squealed and jumped on Setsuna.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Konoka held onto Setsuna tighter as she looked up into Setsuna's face. "Now that I have you here, and I can stay, please tell me… I want to know about you…" Setsuna looked down at the girl in her arms, sighed, and looked away .

"Alright fine." She was silent for a while, but Konoka could wait.

Suddenly Konoka heard a ripping sound and looked behind Setsuna to see two large white wings splayed before her.

"This is what I am, Konoka. I am only half-human. My father was an Uzoku demon. You saw the true color of my eyes earlier tonight. I was born albino. This should have been the death of me. They called for my death immediately following the first sighting of my wings. My mother and father were able to hide me from the clan for some time before leaving me with the Shinmeiryu. I have not seen them since they left me there. I don't know if they are still alive. It would be nice to see them someday." Setsuna had walked a small ways away from Konoka. Setsuna was quiet a while longer after retracting her wings before turning toward Konoka, silent tears were running the length of her face.

"I'm all alone here. The Shinmeiryu took me in gave me a home but there was no one there to really care for me." Konoka walked forward and brought the winged girl into a hug.

"You're so strong Setsuna. Thank you for sharing this with me, but you're not alone anymore. I'm here now. You don't have to only be strong. Crying is simply a sign of strength. Let it out. Let me be strong for you."

Those were the words that Setuna had dreamed about hearing and now that she had, she couldn't keep it in anymore. They stood there, neither knew for how long. Setsuna openly bawling and Konoka telling her it was alright to cry.

When she was finally done, they just stood there holding each other. In time Setsuna pulled back her head down seemingly ashamed of herself. Konoka gently took her by the chin and lifted her head until they were looking straight into each others eyes. Konoka then smiled.

"Alright then, you need to show me your real eyes again and maybe your wings as well, but for now you need to go get ready for bed and cleaned up. So you are going to get comfortable, not in those stiff clothes anymore, and I am going to make us some tea." Setsuna just kind of nodded surprised now at what Konoka was doing.

After these things had been accomplished Konoka and Setsuna were sitting on the couch, each in sweatpants and a t-shirt, just talking.

"You know, when I said I was alone since my mom and dad died, I was lying. I've had one friend in my life… I don't know where she went; I never even got her name. I saved her the same way I saved you, except we were so much younger. She was being bullied by a bunch of older kids and they almost hit her. I stopped them and scared them away, but after they left the girl started clinging to me. Talking about how scared she was. I let her know it was okay and then…"

"And then she asked if you wanted to play with her and you ended up climbing trees."

"You? That was you? You were my first friend?"

"Well it looks that way, huh?" Setsuna chuckled a bit and flopped back onto the couch.

"Could today have been any weirder?" Konoka laughed right along with her.

"I'm pretty sure it still can."

Setsuna's door flung open and in walked Konoka's father.


	3. Chapter 3

I in no way shape or form claim ownership over this series and/or characters. Just sayin.

"Hi daddy! What took you so long? The only thing I didn't give you was a map!" He sighed.

"Konoka you need to stop with all these stunts. Really is this any way to behave?"

"Of course it's not but you know just how much I love to behave."

Setsuna just sat there looking between the two looking a bit more deer-in-headlights then usual. When she finally caught her bearings and realized who it was that was standing before her she nearly tripped over herself bowing.

"Sir!" Eishun looked down and smiled.

"Evening Setsuna-kun." It was Konoka's turn to be confused.

"You know each other?"

"Setsuna-kun is on our payroll. She goes around the town looking for people in trouble. She then reports directly to me on what it might be she's found." He fixed his gaze on Konoka. "As well as descriptions of people she's helped." Konoka blushed and looked down.

"Dad I… I'm sorry." Eishun sighed and turned his attention to Setsuna.

"Setsuna-kun please sit back down. We've talked about this before." Setsuna sat back down on the couch as she was asked and then realized that she had left Eishun standing.

"Sir, please take a seat! My sincerest apologies! May I get you something? Tea? Juice?" Eishun made his way to a chair.

"No thank you Setsuna-kun, I'm fine. Now, Konoka, why are you here instead of at home?" Konoka looked up shyly.

"I-I-I'm at home here daddy. I'm not the "Princess." I'm not "Miss Konoka." I'm just me! I'm sorry daddy but I'm not a child anymore! I need to be me! I need to be Konoka and that's something I can't get at home! I love you daddy, and I love these people, and our home, but lately it's been so empty and I just feel so alone!" By this time Konoka was in tears. Setsuna reached out and touched Konoka's shoulder. Konoka looked along the arm and then planted her face in Setuna's shoulder. Eishun watched this for a short while and then looked away. Setsuna simply sat there holding Konoka and watching Eishun.

"How long?" Konoka's head snapped up and Setsuna's eyes widened.

"Wh-what?"

"How long do you need?"

"I-I-I don't know… Daddy does this mean…?" Eishun smiled and nodded. He looked Setsuna in the eyes.

"Setsuna-kun, will you watch over and protect my daughter?"

"With my life sir." He nodded. Konoka looked at her startled. Of all the things Konoka might have been expecting that answer wasn't it.

"Setsuna I will call you later to discuss the fine print. Konoka I'll be expecting letters. Some of your civilian clothes and some money will be coming through Setsuna after I've called her." He stood along with the other two. Konoka rushed to hug him, tears still running, and buried her head in his chest.

"Thank you daddy!" He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Of course my love. Besides maybe staying with Setsuna-kun here will calm you down, if only a bit. But for now I must take my leave. Within a week Setsuna-kun." The click as the door closed seemed to echo through the small apartment.

After a while Konoka wiped her eyes and looked back at Setsuna with a smile.

"So where do I sleep?"


End file.
